Computer systems often have random access memory that may be used for many different purposes, including storing executable code as well as data. These items in memory often have widely different use patterns. Some of the items may be used very frequently, while other items may be used less frequently.
When the usage pattern of each item in memory is known, certain optimizations may be performed, such as moving less used memory to another type of storage, or other optimization.